Antimicrobials are chemical compounds which reduce or mitigate the growth or development of microorganisms such as pathogenic bacteria, fungi and viruses. The use of antimicrobial compounds leads to either death or arrested growth of the targeted microorganisms. Antimicrobial agents have transformed the prevention and treatment of infectious diseases and are employed across a very broad spectrum of applications.
Of the diverse categories of antimicrobial agents and compositions, quaternary ammonium compounds represent one of the largest classes of agents in use. Quaternary ammonium compounds serve as the active antimicrobial agent in a wide variety of formulations which are currently used in the household, industrial and institutional markets. For example, quaternary ammonium compounds are used in restaurants, dairies, food storage and processing operations, laundries and medical facilities. Quaternary ammonium compounds are typically effective over a broad range of concentrations and are bactericidal, fungicidal, algicidal, sporicidal, and viricidal.
Quaternary ammonium salts usually exhibit relatively slow and/or low solubility in water and foam when dissolved and stirred. As a result, quaternary ammonium based antimicrobials are shipped as concentrated liquids for both ease of formulation and rapid solubility. At present, millions of pounds of concentrated antimicrobial solutions containing a quaternary ammonium compound dissolved in a solvent are shipped both domestically and globally. When shipments are received, the antimicrobial solution is diluted to achieve the appropriate formulation.
Concentrated antimicrobial solutions in plastic containers can weigh as much as 8 to 9 pounds per gallon and consume significant space in shipping containers. The considerable weight and size of both the antimicrobial solutions and the plastic containers containing them increases the transportation costs associated with shipping (e.g. fuel expenses, shipping labor). In addition, concentrated antimicrobial solutions are liable to freeze in colder climates during shipping. Beyond transportation concerns, commercial, industrial and consumer use of antimicrobial solutions generate storage and waste management issues. For example, antimicrobial solutions for consumer use are packaged in plastic bottles, which occupy warehouse, store, and home space, as well as contribute to disposable waste.
The fiscal, environmental, and other costs associated with distribution and use of quaternary ammonium based antimicrobials are substantial. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved quaternary ammonium based antimicrobial compositions that can address the shortcomings of the current quaternary ammonium based antimicrobial compositions.